pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance
Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Perfomance is a Pokemon FanFiction published by me at, TopCoordinatorAlex on FanFiction.net is started on November 2, 2013 An installment is before it called Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles. Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance is based off of the anime, some aspects of the game, and my life to a certain extent. I have made certain cities and towns.I'm the sole writer and owner of this Fanfiction. Sinnoh Saga 'Sinnoh Arc I: The Kanto Adventure: Chapter 1-??' This arc begins with Alex is moving to the attic as he cleans it up he spots a chest with a mysterious lock that couldn't be broken by his Pikachu's Iron Tail. Alex's grandmother tells him the information in the chest is private. Later on Alex goes looking for the chest and his grandmother lets him see what is inside as it old pictures and Alex notices that there is a book called a Legendarium in the picture. Alex's grandmother quickly states, "Oh it's just a book that we thought would be nice in the picture." As Alex leaves the basement his grandmother says that Alex will soon find out about his destiny as he finds out the history of his lineage. In the next chapter Sinnoh Chapter 2: Journey to the Sinnoh Region! Alex leaves for the Sinnoh Region as Emile heads to Violet City in the Johto Region to become a teacher, Roxie and Wally recieve a starter from Professor Oak as they decide to challenge the gyms in Kanto and Misty travels to the Hoenn Region and study with Juan. Alex reaches the Sinnoh Region and he ventures to Lake Verity to find the legendary pokemon that resides there. The Chest and The Legendarium The Legendarium is a book that was locked in a chest with a lock that could only be opened by touch. Alex discovered the chest within the attic in Sinnoh Chapter 1: Legend of the Legendarium Vol.1! The chest is owned by Alex's grandmother as the contents of the chest were papers, photos and in a secret compartment a book that could be a volume of the Legendarium. Alex's Pokémon Inventory On Hand *Aipom (♀) Caught in Hoenn Chapter 56 At Oak's Labratory *Bulbasaur→Ivysaur→Venusaur (♀) Given in Kanto Chapter 1;Evolved in Kanto Chapter 10;Evolved in Johto Chapter 2 *Chimchar→Monferno→Infernape (♂) Caught Kanto Chapter 1; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 12; Evolved in Johto Chapter 30 *Egg→Eevee→Umbreon (♂) Recieved in Kanto Chapter 2; Evolved in Johto Chapter 5 *Caterpie→Metapod→Butterfree (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 2;Evolved twice in Kanto Chapter 3 *Staravia→Staraptor (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 3; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 23 *Aron→Lairon→Aggron (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 3; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 14; Evolved in Johto Chapter 15 *Munchlax→Snorlax (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 7;Evolved in Kanto Chapter 34 *Ralts→Kirlia→Gardivoir (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 15; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 23; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Heracross (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 26 *Laravitar→Pupitar (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 33;Evolved in Johto Chapter 24 *Totodile→Croconaw (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 2; Evolved in Johto Chapter 23 *Murkrow→Honchkrow (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 3;Evolved in Johto Chapter 26 *Buneary→Lopunny (♀) Caught in Johto Chapter 8; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Pikachu (♂) Reunited in Chapter 10 *Teddiursa→Ursaring (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 11;Evolved in Johto Chapter 24 *Burmy→Mothim (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 11; Evolved between Johto Chapter 11 and 20 *Porygon→Porygon 2 (N/A) Caught offscreen; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Turtwig→Grotle→Torterra (♂) Johto Chapter 20; Evolved twice prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Eevee→Espeon (♀) Prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Charmander→Charmeleon→Charizard (♂) Prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Egg→Skitty→Delcatty (♀) Hatched from an Egg prior to Hoenn Chapter 1; Hoenn Chapter 23 *Chikorita→Bayleef→Meganium (♀) Given in Hoenn Chapter 1; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 11; Hoenn Chapter 30 *Torchic→Combusken→Blaziken (♂) Given in Hoenn Chapter 2; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 19;Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 48 *Wurmple→Silcoon→Beautifly (♀) Captured in Hoenn Chapter 4; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 7; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 8 *Squirtle→Wartortle→Blastoise (♂) Caught (Fishing) in Hoenn Chapter 9; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 35; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 56 *Trapinch→Vibrava→Flygon (♀) Caught in Hoenn Chapter 15; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 16;Evolved In Hoenn Chapter 29 Traded/Given/Taken *Lapras (♀) Caught Kanto Chapter 9; Given to Misty prior to Johto Chapter 1 *Mareep→Flaaffy→Ampharos (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 9; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 18; Evolved Johto Chapter 21; Given to Jasmine in Johto Chapter 21 *Egg→Phione (N/A) Obtained in Hoenn Chapter 12; Hatched and Taken in Hoenn Chapter 19 Contests Ribbons Obtained Sinnoh Ribbons N/A Outfits N/A Grand Festival Placing Sinnoh N/A Other Accomplishments N/A Contest Combinations N/A Openings in Order ''Sinnoh Saga'' Adventurous Expeditions *Shiny Tale by Mix Speaker's Inc. Characters: In order of appearance * Alexander 'Alex' Whitestone (Alexander Williams): The main protagonist in this Fan-Fiction he is a go to guy with a dark past his dream and goal is to be TopCoordinator. He has 15 Ribbons from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Throughout the Johto Saga Alex's Past came up and he ultimately had to face the root of them by battling Rocket Boss, Aaron Whitestone, his father. After his tampering in the past, it seems that he is the only one who remembers. * Adam Whitestone (Adam Williams): '''Alex's little brother not much is known, but he has befriended a Shiny Ponyta that once was injured. * '''Alex's Mom: '''She was a Fifth Generation TopCoordinator, In her day now she is retired and is working as a mentor help Coordinators In-training. * '''Alex's Grandma: '''She was a Fourth Generation TopCoordinator not much in known. * '''Emiliano 'Emile' Whitestone: Alex's current traveling partner. He is the deuteragonist in the story. Due to Time Travel Emile is now Alex and Adam's Step-Brother he has also adopted the last name Whitesone. He is now a Pokemon Breeder and Doctor. * Misty Waterflower: Alex's second traveling partner she wants to be a Water Pokemon expert. She is now in Kanto in the Cerulean Gym. * Wally Hunter: He was previously traveling in the Hoenn Region with Adrian Mars, In Sinnoh Chapter 2 he received a Squirtle from Professor Oak and is now traveling with Roxie in the Kanto Region. *'Roxie McCartney:' She is the the new traveling partner of the Hoenn Region replacing Misty. Her goal is to beat all the Gym Leaders and become a Pokemon Master. She is based off of Roxie the new second Gym Leader in Unova. The Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Seasonal, and Miasma, Mind and Rain Badges are in her possession. In Hoenn Chapter 12 when she met Stacy she seemed intimidated by her or at least did not like her. * Professor Oak: Kanto's Professor he studies the relationships between Pokémon and humans. * Adrian Mars: A guy who bumped into Alex in Saffron City, he is a Coordinator, he is very rude he even tries to anger his opponent so they lose their cool. He is Alex's main rival and also seems that they used to be friends before Alex's accident. Due to the Time Warp Alex andv Adrian are friends and currently have a friendly rivalry in the Hoenn Region. Category:Series Category:Fanon Category:Story